Waiting for a Soldier
by KenRik
Summary: AU. Dramione. Hermione falls in love with a soldier. And by doing so, entangles herself with the hurt, anxiety, and longing that comes along with it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Waiting for a Soldier

* * *

_Introduction._

When she first met him, she was appalled. Actually, she grew to garner him with disgust after getting to know him. Because frankly, when she had met him, first laid eyes on him in fact, he had entered the pub laughing behind Ronald Weasley, sporting a dashingly handsome look like those of models from fashion magazines. How could her dazzled eyes not give him points for being so godly attractive?

Then of course, he had to open his mouth. If only he had at least learnt even the most basics of decorum, maybe then-

Ron had an arm slung over the equally as tall man's broad shoulders, and still laughing, directed him to the booth where she and Harry had been seating.

"That's it?" He had told Ron when he turned to her, gesturing with his grey eyes. Hermione had raised a brow, not sure what he had meant, to whom he had directed the comment to, and frankly, the words he uttered gave her little to go on with. Though, after having noticed Ron visibly reddening, she knew. Oh, as the tips of her ears turned pink, she knew. Then of course, before long, the sodding redhead git fell into a loud laughing fit, swaying horribly as he did. Harry, who had been seating across her, placed a hand over his mouth, covering what was muffled laughter. The blonde-haired bloke though, just stood there nonchalantly, slightly rocking a bit as well, as he stared her glowering glare down. The bloke, the absolutely 100% twad who failed to even introduce himself to her, turned to Ron with the corner of his lips lifting into a smirk. "You told me she'd be at least a bloody eight, Weasley."

At this, even Harry was brought down into a terrible fit of laughter. The git was laughing now as well. And Hermione, in all honestly, was speechless. She's been around a lot of men all her life, but never once had she been treated as horridly as this. Shame on them! Bloody hell! Damn them all!

She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She had just opted to silently, although still very angrily, storm off the establishment.

It was the blonde-haired bloke, laughing rather good-naturedly now than he had a second ago, that stopped her.

"You had better not think I'm sitting with you guys after that." Hermione managed to stutter in a quivering breath, pulling her arm off the man's hold. Her cheeks were red due to both the booze and embarrassment. Ron was still laughing when he said,

"Jesus, Hermione! Is that how you greet a veteran?" He laughed. The man beside him was just smiling. "Of course he'd want the works! Why didn't you wear one of those push-up bras of yours? I know you-"

And of course he was punched. As he was falling back, still laughing, crying that she punched like a girl, Harry caught him amidst his tipsy state. Both swayed a bit, even needing further help from their guest, before managing to get up on their feet.

"I swear Ron!" Hermione cried. "You just don't— God! Were you drinking before you got here?"

"Just a few, I swear!"

"Ronald Weasley! You were going to a _pub_! What idiot drinks before going to a pub?"

Then of course, Ron pointed at his friend. Said friend just laughed, falling into a stool.

At this, Hermione let out an irritated breath and stalked off.

The following morning, there were a number of voice messages on her phone and mobile. And it was over the phone, a recorded voice message really, that she found herself growing to like the bloke she had so quickly dismissed the night before. As well, it was over the message she had learned to know his name. Wearing her robe, with her hair unkept and tied loosely, a smile found its way on her face as she took a seat and listened to the drunk calls of apologies and repeated introductions and then a pretty sober one later on during the morning from one Draco Malfoy.

Honestly, taking a sip from her morning coffee, she'd rather love to meet him again.

* * *

A/N: The three guys were already drunk when they arrived at the pub. Harry, Ron, and Draco all are in active service, they met in training and got stationed together in Afghanistan once. During the night of this chapter, Ron and Harry had planned to set up Hermione with Draco.

The following chapters will be longer! Promise!

Review? :D


End file.
